1997
קולנוע יצאה לאקרנים מלחמת הכוכבים:המהדורה המיוחדת הקרנות בכורה * טיטניק בכיכבו של ליאנרדו דה קפריו * גברים בשחור בכיכובם של וויל סמית וטומי לי ג'ונס * אייר פורס 1 בכיכובו של הריסון פורד * הכי טוב שיש בכיכובו של ג'ק ניקלסון * שקרן שקרן בכיכבו של ג'ים קארי * אנקונדה בכיכבו של אואן וילסון * החיים יפים בכיכובו של רוברטו בניני * סיפורו של וויל האנטינג בכיכובם של מאט דיימון ובן אפלק * אמיסטד בבמיו של סטיבן שפילברג * אוסטין פאוארס: מרגל עם סגנון בכיכבו של מייק מיארס * באטמן ורובין בבמיו של ג'ואל שומכר * לילות בוגי בכיכבו של מארק וולברג * לכשכש בכלב בכיכובם של רוברט דה נירו ודסטין הופמן * וולקנו בכיכובו של טומי לי ג'ונס * סודות אל איי בכיכובם של קים בסינג'ר וגאי פירס * מה קרה בגטקה? בכיכבו של מאט דיילון * סופת הקרח בבמיו של האנג לי * הנוסע השמיני: התחיה בכיכובה של סיגורני ויבר * פארק היורה: העולם האבוד בבמיו של סטיבן שפילברג * האלמנט החמישי בבמיו של לוק בסון * לרדוף אחרי איימי בבמיו של קווין סמית' * כביש אבוד בבמיו של דיויד לינץ' * גברים בחלל בבמיו של פול ורהובן * ילדות קריירה בבמיו של מייק לי * מחר לנצח, סרט מסידרת ג'יימס בונד * קיוב * הנסיכה מנונוקי * ללכת עד הסוף סרטים ישראלים * מר באום בכיכובו של אסי דיין * זולגות הדמעות מעצמן בכיכבו אבי גרייניק * עפולה אקספרס בכיכובם של אסתי זקהיים וצביקה הדר האוסקר * סרט: טיטניק * בימוי: ג'ימס קאמרון (טיטניק) * שחקן: ג'ק ניקולסון (הכי טוב שיש) * שחקנית: הלן האנט (הכי טוב שיש) * שחקן משנה: רובין ווילאמס (סיפורו של וויל האנטינג) * שחקנית משנה: קים בסנג'ר (סודות: אל איי) * הסרט הזר: שאלה של אופי טלוויזיה עלו למרקע * תהרוג אותי וזהו * באפי ציידת הערפדים * המלך היל * דריאה * טלטאביז * סטארגייט ס"ג-1 * סאות' פארק * אלי מקביל * דארמה וגרג' * הדון האחרון הפקות מקור * בלש בירושלים בכיכבו של יהורם גאון * בחדר של חני בכיכבה של חני נחמיאס * הבחור של שולי בבמיו של דורון צברי * ערב טוב עם גיא פינס ירדו מן המרקע * החמישייה הקאמרית * הקומדי סטור * נשואים פלוס * לואיס וקלארק * ביוויס ובאטהד * X-מן הסידרה המציורת במוזיקה * בשנה זו רשת ג' הפכה להיות תחנת רדיו על טהרת המוזיקה העברית * סאונדגארדן מתפרקים * האוזפסט (Ozzfest) הראשון מתקיים אלבומים מחו"ל *The Ozzman Cometh - אוזי אוסבורן * R U Still Down? Me - טופאק * Nine Lives - ארוסמית' * Come to Daddy - אפקס טווין * Dude Ranch - בלינק 182 * Blur - בלר * Earthling - דיויד בואי * Dig Your Own Hole - כימיקל ברדארס * Ultra - דפש מוד * Medazzaland - דוראן דוראן * Album of the Year - פית' נו מור * The Colour and the Shape - פו פייטרס * nimrod. - גרין דיי * Elegantly Wasted - INXS * Three Dollar Bill Y'all - Limp Bizkit * Reload - מטליקה * Cryptic Writings - מגהדת' * Generation Swine - מוטלי קרו * The Boatman's Call - ניק קייב והזרעים הרעים * The Fat Of The Land - פרוטג'י * OK Computer - רדיוהד * Sehnsucht - ריימשטיין * In It for the Money - סופרגראס אלבומים מהארץ * אדבר איתך - חווה אלברשטיין * שפה משותפת - אהוד מנור ועפרה פוקס * ערב ערב - שלום חנוך * בילעדיך - אייל גולן * אביתר בנאי - אביתר בנאי * יוסי בנאי שר ומספר ברסאנס - יוסי בנאי * בעטיפה של ממתק -שב"ק ס' * מלטף ומשקר - עברי לידר * כזה עמוק - קורין אלאל * הלא נודע - דני סנדרסון * מיקה קרני - מיקה קרני * אתה חברה שלי - ערן צור * הופעה חיה בקיסריה - יהודה פוליקר * איזו מין ילדה - יהודית רביץ * לא מחכה יותר לדוור - איגי וקסמן פרסי הגראמי * הקלטה : סלין דיון עם השיר It's all coming back to me now * אלבום: סלין דיון עם Falling Into You * שיר: " "Change the World" בביצוע אריק קלפטון,ביביפייס ווינונה ג'אד * תגלית השנה: ברוס הורנסבי אירוויזיון * ארץ מארחת: אירלנד * השיר המנצח : "Love Shine A Light" בביצוע קטרינה והגלים (בריטניה) קומיקס מקומי * התחילה סידרת אקס-מן בתירגום לעברית לראות אור מיני סדרות סדרות חדשות שונות * חברת טי.אס.אר (T.S.R) והזכיות על משחקי מבוכים ודרקונים נמכרת לחברת מכשפי החוף (Wizards of the Coast) משחקי וידאו שיצאו לשוק * שומר המבוך (Dungeon Keeper) * קארמגדון (Carmageddon) * פיינל פנטאזי Final Fantasy VII) VII) * מלחמת הכוכבים איביר הג'דאי: כוחות האופל 2 (Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II) * עת האימפריות (Age of Empires) * קללת אי הקופים (The Curse of Monkey Island) * מפקדת כנף:הנבואה (Wing Commander: Prophecy) ספרים שיצאו לאור * סקס והעיר הגדולה - קנדיס בושנל * האוהל האדום - אניטה דימינט * בחזרה אל קולד מאונטן - צ'ארלס פרייזר * הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים - ג'יי קיי רולינג * רעידת זמן - קורט וונגוט * לקט שכחה ופאה - נתן יונתן * סמטאות הזעם - אתגר קרת ביחד עם אסף חנוכה * ילידות ופטירות נולדו נפטרו * משה וילנסקי, מלחין ישראלי * פריץ ואן אריק, מתאבק אמריקאי * שמואל סגל, שחקן ישראלי * .The Notorious B.I.Gף זמר ראפ * וילברט אודרי, כומר וסופר אנגליקני, יוצר זיכיון "תומס הקטר וחברים" * רוברט מיצ'ם, שחקן * ג'ורג' שולטי, מנצח * ענבל פרלמוטר, מוזיקאית ישראלית * כריס פארלי, שחקן טלוויזיה וקולנוע אמריקאי * אלן גינסברג, משורר אמריקאי * ג'ף באקלי, זמר ומוזיקאי אמריקאי * ג'ימי סטיוארט, שחקן אמריקאי * וויליאם אס בארוס, סופר אמריקאי * ג'ון דנוור, זמר קנטרי אמריקאי קטגוריה: שנים